The present invention provides an effective anti-tampering device, intended to fit onto propane tanks which are typically used in domestic applications such as heating and cooking.
Liquefied propane (LP) is commonly used as fuel for gas grills which are popular for outdoor cooking and barbecuing. LP tanks are also commonly found on mobile or manufactured homes, where they are used to supply flammable gas for use in heating and cooking. LP may also be used in conventional homes located in remote areas which are not served by natural gas utilities.
Many gas grills use 20-pound propane tanks, which are large enough to store a reasonable supply of fuel, but small enough to be carried by one person. These portable tanks may also be found on recreational vehicles or trailers. It is common to provide a pair of such 20-pound tanks for these vehicles.
It is very easy to ignite a gas grill. One must simply lift the hood of the grill, open the valve of the LP tank, turn on the gas knobs, and push an igniter button. The simplicity of this process creates a clear hazard, namely that children, in an effort to mimic their parents, may easily ignite a grill at an inappropriate time. If the hood of the grill is in the lowered position, igniting the grill may cause a catastrophic explosion.
Moreover, if the valve of the LP tank is accidentally left open, the area surrounding the grill could become saturated with propane gas, creating the potential for an explosion if the igniter is pushed, or if the gas comes into contact with a spark, or with a lighted match or cigarette. Similar concerns apply to LP tanks used with mobile or manufactured homes, or recreational vehicles.
Although there exist federal safety regulations governing the design of LP tanks, there appear to be no regulations requiring a safety device which prevents unauthorized opening of such tanks.
The present invention provides a safety device which prevents accidental or unintentional release of flammable gas from a propane tank. The device of the present invention, in its preferred embodiment, also provides a convenient means for carrying and transporting a propane tank.